


What it Means to Feel

by melodicSiren



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper not conscious for the story, Existentialism, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill reflects on his actions in Sock Opera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Means to Feel

                Dipper collapsed on the way home. He had been rushed to the hospital with injuries that were blamed on the horrific end to his sister’s play. Bill knew that wasn't entirely the case though, as he hovered over the unconscious boy, invisible. Dipper looked… empty. There was no expression on his face, he lay limply on the sterile white cot and the demon could tell he wasn't even dreaming. He drifted a bit closer, not willing to admit to himself that he was looking for a sign that the Pine Tree was breathing.

He’d done this.

                A light breeze ruffled the curtains at the window, brining in the smells of the forest and the clear night air. Bill pretended for a moment that he could feel it, smell it… He looked away from the bed, taking in the room for a moment to distract himself. The overhead fluorescent lights had been shut off for the night, the only source of light filtering in under the door to cast odd shadows on the pale yellow walls. He messed with the shadows for a little bit, turning them into wild shapes that swam around the room of their own accord, until they passed over the IV drip that was plugged into Dipper’s arm. He banished them then, as they no longer held his attention.

It was his fault.

                He would shake his head if he could. As it was, he could only blink rapidly to try and dispel the odd and disturbing thoughts that seemed to want to nest in his mind. Despite his best efforts, he still found himself dwelling on the memories of pain that at the time had been so fascinating. Now all he could do was look down at Dipper and question himself. The boy was littered with cuts and bruises, almost all of which Bill could name how they were caused, and the dark rings under his eyes weren't fading. He’d seemed so strong before; witty and bright. For some reason seeing him look so frail made the demon feel sick to his core.

His fault...

                He had drifted even closer as he was lost in his thoughts, until he was at Dipper’s side by the bed. The human’s chest rose and fell as he breathed, but that was the only indication that he was alive. Bill reached out unconsciously, watching as his hand passed though the boy’s head with a strange sense of unreality. He couldn't touch him, he wasn't really there; wasn't real…

                He growled darkly at himself as he vanished with an abrupt click of his fingers. He didn't see when Dipper shifted slightly towards where he had been a moment before…


End file.
